


Gemini Bennett King

by zaipim840



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaipim840/pseuds/zaipim840
Summary: Stiles isn't human he knew that he a born werewolf he just hides it because he never needed his strength.Stiles comes from two powerful bloodlines.One the King. The other Bennett.He is the next Alpha of All Alphas and a witch from the bloodline of the powerful Bennett witches.What is he going to do?Starts in the summer of sophomore year in Mystic Falls for Stiles to learn his witch heritage and wolf.(WITCHES ARE THE MOST POWERFUL MAGIC USERS)
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The summer of sophomore year. Stiles traveled to Mystic Falls to find the truth of his heritage. When he enters Mystic Falls he went to the house that his dad gave him where his grandaunt and cousin live. He knocks at the door no response. Then seconds later Sheila Bennett answers the door with Bonnie with her.

 **“Hello, are you Shelia and Bonnie Bennett,”** Stiles asked.

 **“Who are you?”** Sheila asked.

 **“I here to find the true heritage of my birth name is Gemini Bennett King,”** Stiles said.

 **“You must be my grandnephew for my sister and her werewolf lover. You are here to learn your magic heritage. Also, have the necklace hidden your wolf side very well right,”** Sheila asked and Stiles nodded in response.

 **“This is my granddaughter Bonnie she started the magic 2nd quarter of her sophomore year,”** Sheila said.

 **“Hello, so you are my cousin nice to meet you. As I heard you have a werewolf heritage too. Not like the Lockwoods. I have done some digging that your wolf is white but with that, you need to train in magic. While digging in white wolves that there only come from a bloodline like Bennett witches,”** Bonnie said.

 **“So when do we get started I am very excited to learn,”** Stiles said. Sheila showed him the grimoire that should be passed down to Stiles and other books and information of his werewolf side.

 **“This was your mothers and fathers they wrote a note that these belong to you and we are going to start light and easy like how Bonnie started. In this town you are going to go by Gemini as your birth name,”** Shelia said.

 **“Fine by me so what is the first steps,”** Stiles said.

 **“I started by floating feathers and lighting candles,”** Bonnie said.

 **“Before we start Gemini. Us witches are considered to be the bottom of the chain of magic. That is a lie because we say we are at the bottom but we are at the top to hide how powerful we are and we do this to trick other people or magic users to underestimate us. Then we overpower them back not to mess with us and this leads to being dead to the other people when we use our magic and he can badly damage anyone. We witches harness energy from many things. Our witch bloodline other magical people and items called channeling. Nature or elements fire water earth and the air around us we can manipulate and work in our favor. There are dark types of magic like expression but I consider expressions neutral magic it just how you use it. I for one use it to harm people like a vampire and other supernatural creatures,”** Sheila explained.

Bonnie and Shelia started his training and Stiles was a quick learner and got the hang of levitation and lighting candles. Then they called it quits and showed the guest room for Stiles room for the summer. Stiles talks to his dad about what he is learning and his dad already knew about werewolves part by Talia Hale it is the tradition that the Sheriff or the local law enforcers know about the supernatural and make it their everyday. Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Jackso, Boyd, and Derek once asked him where you went. All he told them he was visiting family. Scott asked him if he can call Stiles but Sheriff said no outside people only parents in Stiles’s case can talk to him. The sheriff was not joking about that one. The sheriff told them I know about werewolves in their faces and that Talia already told him when he was elected as Sheriff in this town he knows how to deal with werewolves. If there any supernatural problem the pack is required to tell the station because they can do the legal thing is it highly dangerous person the pack can kill them and that is basic code for packs to protect their town. Scott didn’t like the sound of that but the sheriff told him is better to put down the bigger threats not the minor ones. He resaid what Stiles said to Scott 'life isn’t black and white it shades of gray.' Everyone in the pack nodded what the sheriff said. He warned their parents that he is required to tell your guardians about your supernatural powers and told most parents knows like Jackson parents, Lydia mom, Erica parents, and Boyd’s grandmother is old friends to an Alpha the next town over. Every Saturday the police department is going to give them lessons on fighting and other things like shooting guns. Told them not to mess with Stiles if he mad and about to kill someone that underestimate him. He will shoot you in the knee caps and tie you up and making it impossible to get out of the chains or rope. They can use the basement for full moons. Derek and Peter are forced to live in the sheriff’s house and the sheriff found Cora she is coming back tomorrow morning. Everyone was more excited to hear another Hale is alive.

Two weeks later Stiles masters many magic abilities as Bonnie and both of them are proficient in using magic. Both Bonnie and Stiles loved using expression to take down threats. They both found out that they loved to play with fire and water spells. Shelia was giving them lessons on different supernatural creatures.

 **“The order that magic chains go is weakest to strongest. Witches, warlocks, druids, and sparks. That is not the real order. It’s warlocks, druids, sparks, then witches are the strongest. There are many facts and things that makes witches the strongest. That witches created many parts of magic dark and light. Elemental spells. Curses and other things. The magical enchantment on items,”** Shelia said.

They took it in that witches are superior in magic and supernatural areas. They both practice more in magic and they manage to make fire and water come out of thin air and use it. Stiles was looking at his mother’s grimoire and found about magical weapons and how to make them.

 **Shelia asked, “Do you guys want to learn to make weapons with magic?”** Both of them agreed. Shelia showed both of them the basement and it amazed Bonnie because she never knew about the basement where she lives. They started to use their magic to forge weapons with metals and other things. Gemini made dual swords and then a dagger. Bonnie made two daggers and throwable stars. They both made themselves bow and arrows that are very lethal and the arrows magically appear back in their quill.

 **“Gemini both me and Bonnie will help you master the full shift and beta shift,”** Shelia said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

 **“So you should try to be one with your wolf and recognize him and give up your physical body to change into you beta than a full wolf,”** Shelia said. Stiles easily shifted to his beta then ten minutes later he changed to full wolf and Bonnie had a mirror and showed him his wolf and it was beautiful and majestic with deep crimson eyes. Shelia asked if they wanted to his their weapons in enchanted jewelry and both of them agrees and Gemini barked at Shelia and Bonnie laughed at Gemini thinking he can talk. Gemini got close to Bonnie and started to take her down so she can get a little messy too.

 **“Stiles I want you to learn to change the color of your eyes to blue and yellow,”** Shelia said. Stiles tried he got yellow down but the color blue was more difficult to do by his last third try he mange to get blue eyes mastered to hide even better among other supernatural creatures. So he mastered the basic to hide and Shelia told him he is Alpha of all Alphas that it gets past down in his bio father’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

By the last week of summer was going fast he needed to drive back and find things to say about his family. Then hide what he is and in his father’s book he read what he hid from the whole family was that when I was born there was vampire blood in me and I was born with vampire blood making me witch, werewolf, and vampire. He the last 10 pages was how to control the bloodthirst and other things vampire having problems with.

Three days later Stiles arrived back in Beacon Hills. When he came out with his suitcase and other things. When he came through the doors no one was there and he remembered that his dad had work and the pack is busy training. He went to his room and hid the books he hid the book that he got and he had everything hidden that tell him about his real heritage. When he came out of his room and took a shower. When he came out that when the pack ran up the stairs hugged him still in a towel and water dripping.

“When did you come back,” Isaac asked.

“I came back about 30 minutes ago. Why?” Stiles asked.

“We want to know what you did you dad was so strict on only I could contact him rule Batman,” Erica said.

“Let me just get changed,” Stiles said and shut his door and changed into his paid long sleeve and some jeans that he bought at the mall he and Bonnie shopped at.

Stiles went out of his room and said, “So what did you guys want to talk about. Why is Peter here and who is she?”

“This is Cora my younger lost sister, and Peter manages to resurrect himself with Lydia’s help,” Derek said.

“Wow, Batman you look more presentable. So who took you shopping,” Erica asked.

“I went shopping with my cousin that all. I spent time with my family. Talked and showed pictures. Did activities like reading a lot no wonder my side of reading comes from both my dad and my moms,” Stiles said.

“That sounds like a good summer with family. I wish my family was more like that,” Allison said.

“Tomorrow I need to get my schedule from the school and my books,” Stiles said. Scott and Jackson grab the stuff from the table.

“Wait you guys grabbed my school things thanks that saves me the trouble,” Stiles said.

“Who is Ms. Blake?” Stiles said.

“That is a new English teacher. We are getting new students twins,” Lydia said. Stiles wonders if this was the warning he got doing the spell to see if there is danger. There were 6 that he sensed would be a danger but only 2 were less dangerous only wanting something that they needed.

“Also during the summer, I learned to use a bow and arrow,” Stiles said.

“Wait did you. We are going to do archery together now so I don’t have to be so lonely doing archery now while Lydia is practicing her screams,” Allison said and Stiles smiled back that he has someone.

“So I wonder who is better in archery Stiles or Allison?” Jackson asked. Everyone in the pack voted that Allison was the best but Danny voted for Stiles.

“I think we should make them duel it out in the archery arena to see who is most skilled. Best of three. One accuracy, two a time trial who shots all the targets, three show what they mastered. They use the same bow and arrows. Meaning that both Allison and Stiles uses the same bow and arrows,” Danny said.

“Challenge accepted,” Allison said.

“Ok,” Stiles said

They all drove to Allison house. They got to the backyard. “So who going first,” Scott said.

Allison took the bow and started to shot at the targets for the first round accuracy she hit 9 out of 10 targets. Then she gave the bow to Stiles and he shot the arrows and he got 10 out of 10. So the first round goes to Stiles. Then it was time trial. This is what Stiles hated the most. Allison went first she got to shot all 10 targets under 3 minutes. Then Stiles time started and when he finished he got 3 minutes and 50 seconds. The second round goes to Allison. The last round was that Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and Peter will be running then they have to shot their targets. When Allison got to shot her shots she got them under 15 minutes. When Stiles turn was up. He grabbed two arrows and shot at both Scott and Jackson first and got them. Then Isaac was next he needs to get the faster one out first so he took another two arrows and shot ahead where Isaac was going and got him. Peter to him was a standing target and he pulled back and got Peter to he did finish in 13 minutes and 36 seconds. So with that Stiles won against Allison.

“What are you guys looking at,” Stiles asked.

Allison responded, “What do you mean what. You shot two arrows at once and got Scott and Jackson at the same time with one arrow to the shoulder. You fully took your time to predict Isaac was going and shot ahead to trick him. Peter was an easy target for you.” Everyone started to give money to Danny. He guessed he won a bet.

“Here you get half,” Danny said as he giving the money.

“No, you can keep it,” Stiles said. They decided to go back to his house and watch a movie. Stiles didn’t feel like watching a movie so he went to the room and took a nap. So when we went to his room. He quietly got out of the house through the roof. Went to the forest and he shifted to his full wolf and changed his eyes to blue. So we started to run and he smells someone being killed to death. So he saw a woman cutting someone out to kill someone. He saw the woman’s face and remembered it. So he ran back to his house. Got in his room quietly and fell asleep. Then when someone checks on him with a knock.

“Stiles pizza is here,” Cora said.

“I am not hungry I will eat later,” Stiles said like he is trying to sleep. Cora went back down and Stiles lit a sage so no one would listen. Then he started to look through the grimoire to see what the woman was doing. He narrowed it down to a Darach or dark druid. You can see it in real form when you have mistletoe and make it present in the room. Ok, so he needs to find this person.

When he drove to school he saw the twins they smell like alphas. They were in his English class. When he walked in. He already senses so much dark magic and knows who is been doing the sacrifices. It was Ms. Blake. 

During lunch, they meet up with his friends that they need to go to the vet clinic after practice because Deaton can help with the Alpha Pack and a mysterious magic-user. 

When they get there Deaton started with the information for Alpha Pack since it the shortest.

“The Alpha Pack are Alphas in a pack. The members are Duke for short, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, and Aiden,” Deaton said.

“I have the twins in my English class,” Stiles said. Everyone looks at him.

“So the twins are in Stiles English class that all we know about them,” Cora said.

“Let’s move on to magic users. Since the Darach is a magic-user. First thing first, you need to know the order of the magic chain weakest to strongest. Witches, warlocks, druids, and sparks,” Deaton said. Stiles like he never heard this before. Danny was a siphoning witch and he heard about this part that witches hide and overpower people that mess with them when they think they are better. Danny looks at Stiles and his head is down like he already heard this. Danny wonders should he be listening to this.

This makes Danny wonder many questions then Deaton started again, “Daraches to earn magic power they can sacrifice people.”

“So this person needs to kill people to have magic,” Isaac asked.

“Why aren’t the witches at the top of the magic chain?” Lydia asked.

“Witches are at the bottom because they just are. Not to be rude Danny,” Deaton said.

They were sent back home but Danny and Lydia wanted to ride with Stiles since they both know Stiles was quiet the whole time so both of them needed answers. When they both got in the Jeep. “So why were you quite in the vet,” Lydia asked.

“You could ask Danny,” Stiles said.

“Ask Danny what oh. That part. So Lydia you know the magic chain goes witches, warlocks, druids, and sparks right,” Danny said.

“So that the order of magic chain,” Lydia said.

“That order of the magic chain is wrong,” Danny said.

Stiles starts, “Witches are on the top, not the bottom. The order would go to warlocks, druids, sparks, and witches. There many facts to check that witches are at the top.” Lydia shocked to hear this and asks “So Stiles you saying that you are a witch but both of your guys are boys.” “Witches can be both genders like warlocks but they are restricted to elements. For witches, they get power from anything. There so many more things the witches over time are the most powerful,” Danny said.

“What facts make witches the strongest?” Lydia question both of them.

“Witches created vampires, they created many branches of magic dark, light, elemental, magical weapons, and many other things,” Stiles said and Danny nodded at what he said.

“Just saying I’m not just a witch. I am also a werewolf like Derek, Cora, and Peter,” Stiles said.

With this, both Danny and Lydia started to ask questions. “Your a born werewolf and witch so are you going to tell anyone,” Lydia asked.

“The answer is no. No one should know about me until I am 18 years old only tell the closes friends or family,” Stiles said. “Why to wait until your 18,” Danny asked. “In the supernatural community calls me Alpha of All Alphas my pack was killed off when I was 1 year old and I was taken here to hid by my bio parent’s wishes. Also, my name is Gemini Bennett King. I already learned so much about my heritage from both wolf, and witch sides,” Stiles said. Danny hears the name Bennett and started to take out his phone to get a selfie with Stiles. “Why did you take a selfie with Stiles Danny,” Lydia asked. “Stiles real name is Gemini Bennett King. He has blood from two powerful bloodlines. Witch bloodline dates back to 2000 years which is the Bennett bloodline and the King bloodline that the goddess Artemis of the hunt and many things bless the King alpha them to keep the werewolves in check and many things,” Danny said. “So Stiles is very powerful and why haven’t seen you guys use your magic before since witches are the strongest,” Lydia asks. “We do that to hide and also when I was running in the forest I know who the Darach is I could kill them but that is going to bring attention,” Stiles said. “So who is the darach,” Danny said. “It is Ms. Blake the new English teacher. Also if you see a white wolf that is me ok,” Stiles said. “So the darach is Ms. Blake. You saw her kill someone. I think you already have a plan to track her and gather evidence that Ms. Blake is killing people for power,” Lydia asks and Stiles nodded. “How are you going to track her,” Danny asks. “So basically I going to shot her with an arrow and it would mark her where she is if she tries to hide it magically it would burn her. It makes her drowsy and look drunk and starts breaking everything. Tell the truth to anyone,” Stiles said. “You have too much fun with magic Stiles it makes me wonder if you could teach me new things,” Danny asked. Lydia is interested in what they are talking about. “Do you know how to use expression Danny,” Stiles asked and Danny nodded no. “Why would you learn expression that is a dark art,” Danny said. Stiles starts talking, “Expression isn’t a dark art it a neutral art. It only depends on how you use it. For me, I use it to inflict pain and it very good offensive and defensive thing to learn.” Lydia questions them, “What is expression.” Danny responds “Expression is when you use your emotions with magic to hurt or heal someone. Stiles uses expression to attack and defend himself from threats it very easy to use when you use it harder to use when you start using it.” Lydia throws them another question “How painful is it?” “I think is twice as harmful as a banshee scream,” Stiles said as an estimate. “Wait so it hurt twice as much as a banshee scream. If we add a banshee scream would it hurt more? So with two witches inflicting pain with a banshee would that kill supernatural people,” Lydia said. “I think so when you put it that way. Also for me to use magic I need to siphon it from other magic users or magical objects. We can use some magical blood to infuse it in jewelry so I can have magic on me always,” Danny said. “Do you want to do it right now,” Stiles said ready to do the spell. “I want to see this go to my house. My mom won’t be there,” Lydia said. 

When they got to Lydia’s house. Stiles pulled out his laptop and pulled up his grimoire. “What is that Stiles,” Lydia asks. Danny responded, “That is a grimoire it is a usual book but I think Stiles here is moving it onto his laptop.” Stiles nodded and found the magical enchantments on jewelry. All they need is some blood and stone. Danny pulled out his bracelet with red rudy on it. Danny and Stiles held hands and started to chant to do the speel and infuse the stone with the blood both Lydia, Stiles, and Danny. When it was done now Danny always has magic on him now. “Danny when either I or Lydia is kidnapped you can do a locator speed using that since it has our blood you can use that to locate where we are with either salt or ash pointing where our location is. Do you want to learn magical forgery?” Stiles asked. Danny responded, “No need I already learned. I think we should make one for Lydia.” Stiles responded, “ Lydia do you want a weapon that can hide on a bracelet or necklace.” Lydia nodded. Stiles was looking over the tap top to find what a perfect weapon for her. Then she points at a mid-length sword. “So you want a mid-length sword. I can teach you to dual welding swords,” Stiles said and Lydia only wanted a mid-length sword. “So Stiles what did you make,” Danny asked. Stiles magically put out his two swords for dual welding, and his dagger, and then his bow and quill of arrows. “Wow impressive,” Lydia said. Stiles said to meet up at the place his bio family owned it was a house near the town border. With that Danny and Stiles went home with Stiles dropping off Danny home first then going home next. Until he saw Ms. Blake going into the forest again. So he follows, cloaked himself, and transformed into his wolf. Then he saw where the nemeton she killed to other people so he shifted back and took a video of her killing them as evidence. Then he stayed for a while then she started to draw runes around the nemeton as a clocking rune but Stiles magically rune the tree that he was hiding in at. With that, he drew a crown, and 3 strikes coming out of. He drew like second instinct. So he left after Ms. Blake was not in sight. 

He got home. Went straight home and started searching what do the runes mean. Then we went to bed. 

In the morning Derek and Cora barged in the room trying to be sneaky. They woke him up and pointed a gun at Derek. “You guys don’t do that I have a gun under my pillow you know,” Stiles said. Peter and his dad enter. He started to return the gun under his pillow like its nothing. At least he did take out his dagger or his swords and chop them up. “Stiles seriously a gun with bullets. Bet you can shot Derek,” Cora said then Stiles shot Derek’s knee and he was on the ground. “Cora are you kidding I have a bullet in my knee now since you thought Stiles won’t shot the gun,” Derek said. With that Sherrif was went downstairs got get his kit to get a bullet out of Derek’s body. 

When Stiles and Cora got to school they met up at the front of the school. “What took you guys long?” Isaac asked. “I needed to get a bullet out of Derek’s knee,” Cora said. “Did Stiles shot him in the knee caps,” Scott said everyone looks at Stiles how did you not get attacked back. “Don’t worry Peter was perfectly fine with it,” Stiles said. “So are we not going to class or not,” Allison said. Then Stiles walks into his English class feels so much dark magic from Ms. Blake and saw the twins uncomfortable. Stiles thinks they can fell it to and Stiles fell two other witches in the room. So he sits near the twins. He whispered, “You fell the dark magic too.” “Wait your a witch too,” Ethan whispered back. “Ya, Ms. Blake is radiating dark magic right it overwhelming me right now,” Stiles whispered back. “I think she been doing all the killing so,” Aiden said. Stiles said back, “You can say that again.” Both Ethan and Aiden were looking at him is it, Ms. Blake. “So it Ms. Blake doing the killing right,” Aiden said. “Yes, I already saw her killing 3 people yesterday. The day is that she killed a teenage girl,” Stiles said. “Since we are witches is there a place we can meet so we can kill her,” Ethan said. “Danny, Lydia, and I are meeting today you could join us. One more question do you guys really want to be in the Alpha Pack,” Stiles asked the twins. They both nodded no. Then they came back to their work and they exited the class. Stiles got both of the twins’ phone numbers. The rest of the school day was regular but in History Stiles got paired up with the twins, Danny, and Lydia. This was perfect. 

After school, Stiles texted his history group the address to meet him. When they got there. “If you had a choice to be in a pack would you join it,” Stiles asked? Both Danny and Lydia understands where this is going. “We just want a pack that supports us and not use us a muscle. You know Duke punishes us by forcing wolfsbane in our system to make us do things for him. Who would be the Alpha of this pack,” Aiden said. Stiles flask his deep crimson eyes at them. “Wait you are the next Alpha of all Alphas. I knew your pack was destroyed by the Argents,” Ethan said. “We want in so is there we want for us to do to join,” Aiden said. “All you need do is let us protect you and you protect us. Like a real pack if someone is in trouble or threatened. They have the whole pack on their pack,” Stiles said and Danny nodded in agreement. “Plus Stiles is a good cook and you won’t regret joining. The tacos he makes is good,” Lydia said. “Don’t forget about the nachos and his dipping I could sneak that inside a movie theater,” Danny said with Lydia nodding at that. “You guys really that hungry. I will cook something,” Stiles entered the house that now belongs to him. Everyone was amazed at how it looks. Stiles went to the kitchen and he already restocked the cabinets with food and ingredients. He starters making chicken lasagne. In the dining room, they started on their homework. “Stiles are you not doing homework with us,” Aiden asked. “That worksheet I finish in class,” Stiles said. Everyone looked at him how did you finish this during class. They started asking questions about solving the problem and Stiles was happy to help them. “So we know that you are a witch and an alpha of all alphas. So what are Danny and Lydia,” Ethan asked while taking a bit of Stiles lasagne? “Danny is a siphoning witch which is rare. Lydia is a banshee,” Stiles replied. “I found out when witches are inflicting pain it twice as worse as a banshee scream. If four witches and a banshee scream combine that would be very pain full and cause people death,” Lydia said very intrigued by her finding. “That is right Lydia witches can inflict much pain especially expression is like having your body melting from the inside and out,” Aiden said. “So Stiles how are we going to deal with the Darach. I mean Ms. Blake,” Danny asks. “I want to hit two birds with one stone,” Stiles said. “So you want to link Ms. Blake, Ennis, Kali, and Duke and kill one to kill the others. Sounds easy and smart linking their life and kill one then the rest goes down like chess get rid of the king you win,” Ethan said and Aiden nodded in agreement and ask “What are you naming your pack since we would follow you now since you are our Alpha Stiles.” “I could call it King coven pack since we have witches, werewolves, and a banshee,” Stiles responded. “Sounds smart and under the radar of people that don’t know about the Alpha of all Alphas,” Lydia said. “So if Stiles isn’t your name so what is it since you are a King,” Aiden asks. “My real name is Gemini Bennett King,” Stiles responded back. “So you are an Alpha of all Alphas and you’re a Bennett witch two powerful bloodlines. Glad to meet you Gemini,” Ethan said. Aiden repeated what Ethan said last to Stiles. “Also we want to get rid of our Alpha spark we want to give it to nemeton so it can heal because that tree is dying,” Ethan said and Aiden nodding in agreement. “So do you want to make weapons we are making one for Lydia since she doesn’t have one,” Danny asked. Both of them agreed. When they went to the basement they found so many things to make weapons and they both decided they want to make regular-length swords. When they are in their combined shift they can use dual wield. Stiles gave a name to the combined shift and called it Voltron wolf. When all of them created the weapons they practice handling them. Lydia got used to the weight of her sword easily. “Ok the metal we used to create the weapons are infused with wolfsbane, nightshade, and mistletoe,” Stiles said. They all went back home with this and they almost finish the research part of the history project. When he went home Derek and Cora were watching a movie with Peter in the kitchen making dinner. “So where were you Stiles,” Cora asks. Stiles responded, “I had had a meet up with my project group for a history project that we have we finished the research part now we need to put the information into a slide presentation to present to the class. We are meeting again to do assign parts to do and the agree on what each person is going to do.” They both nodded and Stiles excused himself to his room. When he got in his room. He quickly got out of the house with his bow and quill of arrows. He went to the woods near nemeton found Ms. Blake killing someone again. He got to a high point then he drew his arrows back and he shot and got her at the shoulder it formed the mark and the arrow went back to the quill. “Who is out there,” Ms. Blake shouts. Stiles retreats got back to the house that owns that he inherited and grabs a map of the town. Then spelled the map to show where Ms. Blake is. Part one is done. Then he texts coven pack ‘step one complete.’ Instant replies ‘good, when do we get step two ready’ Aiden and Ethan at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got in his room from tracking Ms. Blake and getting step one done. He enters his room with Isaac and Cora going through his math notes on Stiles desk. They turned to Stiles at the window only in shorts. Derek was on Stiles’s bed looking at them. Stiles just ignored them went to his closet and found a t-shirt when he got attacked by math questions by Isaac and Cora. “Let us move the homework downstairs,” Stiles said. 

When he enters comes downstairs he saw everyone and plus the twins. “Let start with questions, then Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Lydia, and Stiles can respond,” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes and spelled them with a temporarily mind link. ‘So do you want to spell us so they can’t hear our heartbeat skip,’ Stiles asked. Responses were ‘God we better do it now.’ So the twins, Danny, and Stiles put a fake heartbeat spell to keep them from detecting a lie.  “You five have a project three from Hale pack and two from the Alpha pack. So how are we going to get information from the 5 of them,” Allison said. “Ok fine I dating Ethan and Lydia is dating Aiden since Jackson and Lydia broke up,” Danny said. Everyone was surprised to hear that but not Stiles he saw that a mile away. “Stiles why are you not surprised,” Jackson said. “I saw that coming just saying. Two new hot students. One gay one straight. We have Lydia goes for the straight twin, then Danny goes with the gay twin. I’m just the fifth wheel so you guys don’t have to be overprotective,” said Stiles. “So you agree to them dating. Can not see that Ethan and Aiden had to deal with Duke, Ennis, and Kali for how many years or months. I think you know why Aiden is dating Lydia and Ethan is dating Danny. They need new connections or relationships so they can get away from them faster. Anyways they already gave their alpha status away right,” Stiles said and the twins flashing their electric blue eyes not scared to fight black and growling at them. “So they quit being alpha why would they do that. That is a dumb thing to do,” Scott said. This insulted the twins so they started to inflict pain on Scott with expression. “Ahhh!” Scott started to scream getting on the ground. “What are you doing to Scott?” Jackson asked. “It called expression and I using it to inflict pain is very effective and good to use when someone pisses us off right Ethan,” Aiden said. Ethan just nodded and they increased the pain now they hear Scott’s bones cracking and healing. This process was repeated for 3 minutes until they stopped. Peter was amazed at what the twins were doing to Scott. “What is expression?” Peter asked. Danny replied, “Expression is when you use your will or emotion and magic to inflict pain or use it in spells. It hurts twice as much as a banshee scream in comparison. It is considered dark art but I learned that it neutral magic. It just how you use it. As you can see Aiden and my boyfriend used it to inflict pain. If I joined them he would have ten bones poking out under the three minutes.” “So why hide how powerful you are from Duke, Ennis, and Kali?” Erica asked. “Us witches don’t like to be controlled of using out magic. If we did we needed to be at full strength. We were always weakened by the wolfsbane Duke injects us,” Ethan said. “Why don’t witches show their full strength to anyone because they are considered weak, right due to the magic chain,” Scott said with both the twins and Danny inflicting pain and Scott again is on the ground bones breaking. “Can you just stop do that,” Isaac asked. Then Danny redirected to Isaac and made his ears ring louder than a banshee scream. Isaac was holding his ears now trying to cover his ears. “Can you stop pls,” Cora asked and they stopped. “Oh my god, that was so painful. Can you do that when Erica and Boyd are making out,” Isaac said to them? “Isaac not the time. So more questions. Why do witches are at the bottom, not at the top?” Allison question. “They are at the top. There are many facts to prove it. They are at the bottom because their numbers dwindle down due to your family Allison,” Lydia said. “What does my family have to do with this ohh. I understand now,” Allison said. “What facts prove that witches are the strongest,” Isaac said. Ethan responded, “Witches created werewolves, cursed werewolves, and vampires. Qestiyah created the first immortal spell, created the other side, created doppelgangers, and created the cure to immortality. Esther created the first vampires or the originals to roam on earth. Got around that sunlight burns vampires.” Derek asks the twins, “Do you want to join the pack.” “No need we already found an alpha and teach us many parts of magic,” Aiden said. “So this alpha let you join. I bet this alpha is weak not as strong as a true alpha like me,” Scott said. “You should know there is something stronger than a true alpha right,” Aiden said. “You mean Alpha of All Alphas or the alpha of the King Pack,” Peter said. “Then again almost got wiped because of Allison family,” Ethan said. “What do you mean almost?” Jackson asked and Boyd interested now. “So there is a living Alpha of All Alpha stronger than a true alpha. Is there any connection to you guys witches,” Boyd questions? “Alpha of All Alpha is also a witch just like us,” Ethan responded. “So where do we contact this Alpha of your,” Scott said thinking there is no one stronger than a true alpha. “So true alpha is stronger than you guys right,” Scott asked Danny, Ethan, and Aiden. “To answer that question is no. We are witch meaning that we have magic and you all saw what we did to you right Scott,” Danny said. “That is no fair,” Scott said. “Being what you are born in sound fair enough for me Scott. You weren’t born in the supernatural community you were bitten in this community so you can’t say anything Scott just because we are witches and you were bitten and gifted the true alpha. We can take the true alpha since you are lacking the true alpha mentality right now if you are going to further fight us we have a right to take away the true alpha status, unlike Derek’s alpha status we can’t take away because he doing a good job and not insulting people above him. Scott, you are the insulting kind that made werewolves. So be grateful. You plan on no killing will make your true alpha status taken faster than you can react. That how other true alphas fail to see over time and time again.” Ethan said. “Dang that sounds like it hurts. I agree with him that if you don’t kill the major bads it going to lead to other killings when booted out of town,” Erica said. “If you mess up our plan to take down the Alpha pack and the darach Scott to make yourself the hero say goodbye to the true alpha status. Us witches have more power if we see someone ruin or get in the way we have every right to put you in your place. We already informed the local station that we are taking action to our hands. Since we know where the alpha pack is and the darach is,” Danny said. “What are you going to do since it just the four of you guys against people older than you will be dead before you know it or your crawl to us for help,” Scott said mocking their ability. They went back to inflict pain on Scott. 

“Since you guys were busy fighting back. I got out and Scott we have permission to kill them now we just need to wait for tomorrow on the full moon,” Stiles said. “What do you mean to wait on the full moon,” Jackson asked. Lydia said, “Hit two birds with one stone.” Lydia was holding her sword and waving it around. Everyone was dodging where she was swinging it. Stiles pulled a map of the preserve to find an opening to do the spell. “Lydia where did you get that. I want one now. You look badass with it,” Erica asked and Derek glared at her. “Stiles and Danny made it for me. Infused to take down a werewolf and anything else that tries to attack me,” Lydia said. “So Stiles is a witch too,” Cora asked. Stiles, Danny, Ethan, Aiden pulled out their weapons. “Cool can you make me one,” Erica and Cora asked, with Isaac nodding. “So what is so special about these,” Scott said. “Scott we magically hid our weapons in jewelry,” Lydia said. “So who is the alpha since is not the twins,” Boyd asks. “That would be me,” Stiles said. “Prove it,” Scotts said. Stiles flashed his eyes the red isn’t red it crimson. “So you a witch and Alpha of All Alphas no wonder you tuned down the bite,” Peter said. “So witch bloodline you come from,” Peter said, with everyone looking at him right now for your jokes. Erica started to laugh and said, “Good one creeper wolf.” “Bennett,” Stiles said. “What is so important about the name Bennett. It not better than McCall I’m the true alpha,” Scott said and Allison nodding. “Bennett line is a line of strong witches. If Stiles can concentrate his magic enough and he calls his ancestors with the power of 100 witches he can do many things,” Danny said. Then Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Danny, Stiles pose for a shelfie. “Why would you take a shelfie,” Boyd asked. “Danny did it when he was dropping us off, so what, Danny reason was he is a Bennett,” Lydia said sending the selfie to Ethan, Danny, Aiden, and Stiles. “So what Stiles is a werewolf and a witch. What damage can he do? What is your plan?” Scott said. “No you don’t need to know my plan because it the perfect plan to get rid of them,” Stiles said. “Hit two birds with one stone,” Erica said. “What is does that mean,” Derek said. Stiles responded, “Do your research.” With that the twins, Danny, Lydia, and Stiles left. 

When they left. Allison, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Isaac, and Derek start searching on what ‘hit two birds with one stone.’ Allison called her parents about witches if they faced anything or learned anything useful. They meet up at the sheriff's house. “So Danny, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden are witches. I wonder if they can sense that your magic is started to come out Allison so you can learn magic the real way unlike the other magic user,” Victoria said. Everyone look at her what the heck. “So I could be a witch like Danny,” Allison ask. “Danny is a shipon witch he rare and powerful at the same time,” Victoria said. “What is the difference between shipon witch and a witch,” Erica asks. “Shipon witch can get magical abilities when touching objects that have magic properties, Deaton isn’t going to help with this part,” Victoria said. “Why isn’t Deaton any help here he is a magic user,” Scott asked. “Druids magic and witch magic is very different. Witches only past down information by family. Druids they past it down who is ever ready to rise up in the position instead of family,” Chris said. “Also my mother was a witch like me and Victoria father was a witch too meaning that you have two bloodlines of witches going through you Allison. Since you are exposed to the magic. You need to start learning the witches way of magic not the other because witches created many branches of magic. I would stay away from expression,” Victoria said. “But expression is a neutral it just how you use it right,” Cora asked. “Stiles, Danny, Aiden, Ethan used it to inflict pain it was cool. Then Lydia pulled a sword out of no where,” Erica said. “What witch bloodline Stiles comes from,” Chris asked. “He comes from the Bennett bloodline,” Derek said. “Ok, Allison you are okay to use expression. Since your father and I already learned it in secret. Also Erica talk to you mom about magic heritage I think you turning to werewolf made you magic explode and I fell you wolf wanting to learn magic badly. That goes for you Derek and Cora,” Victoria said. “Wait what do you mean my niece and nephew have witch abilities,” Peter said. “Yes it came form there father side he only hid because Talia trusted Deaton more than her own husband. Your werecoyote child has witch abilities too Peter. You better get finding her I think she trap in coyote form most of her life,” Chris said. “Wait I have a child and he or she is a coyote. Great another child to take care of. Along with Derek and Cora. Now you add a third to my litter of family,” Peter siad. “You know everyone in the fire isn’t dead right,” Victorai said. “What do you mean not dead,” Derek asked. “I heard that there is a coven of witches puts people into a prison world when they are a threat. I think your mother inraged this coven and used the fire to trap them in a prison world. The coven leader made his son a killer by making a daylight ring to a vampire. In exchange he compel his son to kill his siblings. They sent him away in a prison world because he a siphon witch. The Bennett witch tried to convince the coven that they don’t need to do that. They refused to listen. The Bennett witch tried to get the boy away and break the curse they have on ther coven. It has to do something about twins,” Victoria said. “So this coven imprisoned most of my family and the leader made his son to a kill his siblings because he wasn’t like other witches but a rare shipon witch,” Peter summaries. “We better work with Stiles since he has contact to his cousin,” Cora said. “So is there a manual to learn the witch ways or do we do reasearch on it,” Erica asked. “Isn’t like the manual a grimoire right,” Boyd said. “Yes, every witch family have a grimoire or grimoires. To help the next generation of witches,” Chris said thinking where did he put the grimoire from his mother. “So we need help with what Lydia said to take down the Alpha pack and the Darach,” Jackson said. “What did those genius say,” Chris said. Everyone looking at them Stiles a genius. “They said ‘hit two birds with one stone’,” Cora said quoting Stiles. “Oh that. That is smart. Why can’t witches be more helpful these days? That my question of the century,” Victoria said. “What by that,” Scott said. “They are linking their lives together. Kill one kill the rest. Like get the king out you loose in chess,” Chris said. “So you meaning to say that they going to link them together. When they kill one the rest falls with them. How do they even do this. Where are they doing this,” Jackson said. “If I where you guys don’t mess with them. You can watch them and learn a few things. If you get in the middle of this and mess them up witches can demand many things from you or hex you. So don’t try it because I will do it with them we stick to people that wants to keep the balance,” Vicotria said. “So no one mess with Stiles group when they do the linking. If you do they can possibly kill you right,” Peter said with both Chris and Victoria nodding. Everyone was looking at Scott. “Why are you looking at me?” Scott asked. “You know why,” Derek said remembering he was forced to bite someone that was not to get the bite. Derek was flashing his alpha eyes at the true alpha. 

Stiles and his group was at his house. They started to get everything prepared a knife to use to get the blood from Duke, Ennis, Kali, and Ms. Blake. Then got salt and ash to make the shapes and lines to preform the spell. Ethan and Aiden made a letter to drop after class saying they will get the alpha pack near her so they can kill her. With this they have everything they needed to do it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day in class after English Aiden and Ethan dropped the letter for Ms. Blake. When she got the letter she smiled that two of the alpha from the alpha pack backstabbing the other.

When they get ready at the clearing that night. Danny and Lydia used an illusion of themselves to get Duke, Ennis, and Kali attention to the clearing. Then Ms. Blake came ready to attack that when the linking started and got stuck in a circle of salt. Stiles, Danny, Aiden, and Ethan started chanting “Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox.” hat when they started to bleed and the blood started to travel in the middle of the circle and combined.

The the pack with Allison’s parents saw that. “What happening to us,” Duke said. “We link your life together,” Danny said. “You stupic witch,” Ennis said. The pack started to come closer. Then Danny pulled a dagger then made a cut on Ennis and it showed on Kali, Ennis, and Ms. Blake. Everyone was amazed by it. “You witches are weak,” Ms. Blake said trying to break the salt circle. “Why can’t I break the circle,” Ms. Blake said. “Ms. Blake the circle is holding up by the full moon and the four elements that we used on the linking spell,” Stiles said as fire was ignited from the salt. Then he pulled out his swords and and hit Ms. Blake with it making a big slash on her, Kali, Ennis, and Duke left arm. “Wow, I know why Sherrif said never threaten him,” Victoria said. While Cora was videoing them since she wants to learn from this. The twins came and gave Duke another slash around the neck and started to bleed. Then Kali, Ennis, and Ms. Blake neck started to bleed. With that Danny used an amulet to trap the alpha sparks with the color of red to put it in and use it later to give it to nemeton. Then Ms. Blake dark magic was out of her then the twins, Danny, and Stiles started to chant, “Nettoyer timoun sa yo” to cleanse it then trap it with the alpha sparks so that can cleanse those alpha sparks. The magic stopped the Lydia gave water to Aiden, Ethan, Danny and Stiles to keep them hydrated. Lydia started to get the sandwiches out but Cora and Derek gave them to Aiden, Ethan, Danny and Stiles. So they stayed there when for a while so they could get rested. Lydia then told the pack to go to Stiles’s house.

When they saw it was a three story mansion. When they got there Stiles shifted into his wolf then started to sleep on the floor curled up. “So that’s new Stiles a white wolf,” Peter said. Then Erica and Isaac went to Stiles and started to pet him. While Isaac and Erica petting him Stiles’s tail started to wag. “Why does everything Stiles do have to be adorable,” Erica said, petting him while he sleeps. Boyd started to pet him then Stiles woke up and started to lick Boyd. Stiles’s wolf was happy to see Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. “Derek I think Stiles’s wolf is senting Isaac, Erica, and Boyd as his pups, not yours,” Cora said walking to Stiles’s and petting him. Derek sat on the couch then Stiles moved to the couch on Derek’s lap. Then Derek started to pet Stiles fur it was soft and Derek wolf was on edge and won over control then Derek started to shift into his wolf for the first time he turnout to be a full black wolf. Derek was licking Stiles fur as Stiles sleeps then Derek sleeps. Erica snapped a photo.


End file.
